More Than Miles
by Seddielover945
Summary: "You need help Patricia, ever since you're father passed away, you've gone off the deep end." A sigh exited the redhead's lips and she moved her curls out of her green eyes, maybe her mother was right, but it didn't really matter anymore. Everything was silent and normal almost; apart from the fact that she was thousands of miles away from home.
1. Chapter 1

Patrica huffed and groaned as she heard her mother talking to her Aunt on the other side of the door. What had she done to deserve this? Her mother had just decided to ship her off to America for the Summer to her Aunts house, with no explanation. She starred at the floor of the small bedroom, that would be her's for the next two and a half months, it was alright, but nothing that matched up to her standards, the walls were painted a light ruby red color and the floor was hard wood. Her mother's voice rang out in her mind.

"You need help Patricia, ever since you're father passed away, you've gone off the deep end." A sigh exited the redhead's lips and she moved her curls out of her green eyes, maybe her mother was right, but it didn't really matter anymore. It wasn't just her who went off the deep end, it was her mother as well. She had shipped her sister Piper off to some big, fancy summer program back in Liverpool, and she sent Patricia to the states to live with her aunt for the summer. Did she really think that sending her there was going to change anything? It was just going to make everything worse, he father passed away three months before, and well let's just say that neither mother, nor daughter's took the happening well. It came as a shock to the entire family, it was a car crash. Patricia fell back on the bed and ran her fingers over her hands. She shut her green eyes and let out another sigh, why couldn't the summer just be over already? Why did all of that have to happen? Why? With the question lingering on her mind, she fell asleep.

...

"Patricia honey, I brought you some dinner." Patricia proped herself up in bed with her elbows, and looked up to see the face of her aunt. She mumbled a small thank you, and watched as her aunt handed her the plate, and a fork. It was dark outside and the clock stroke eight.

"How long was I asleep?" She found herself asking.

"A few hours your mother left about an hour ago." She nodded and watched her aunt leave the room, she left her alone again. She ate her dinner in silence, and waited for a text for Joy or Mara, two of her best friends from back home, but the texts never came. The redhead wasn't terribly tired so she opened up the door to her room and walked out into the hallway. Her aunt was in the study working on some sort of paperwork, so she knew that she wouldn't be bothered. She stepped out onto the front porch as the cool summer air hit her right in the face. Her browish red hair bounced on her shoulders as she took a seat on the front steps. The night was quiet apart from the cars driving down the streets every once in a while, she would look down the road, but all she saw was street lights. A couple of houses down lights were on, but apart from that, everything was silent and normal almost; apart from the fact that she was thousands of miles away from home.

...

**So this was the first chapter what do you all think? **

**Seddielover945.**


	2. Chapter 2

Her red hair fell in front of her face as she reached over to brush it away from her cheeks. She could hear her Aunt Marie's footsteps on the carpeting as she walked into the kitchen. Patricia lifted up her head and over to her Aunt.

"You need to get out of the house Patricia, you can't stay cooped up in here all summer long. A friend of mine has a grandson about your age, it seems like the two of you could be good friends; his grandmother lives a couple blocks away, and he stays there over the weekends."

"Not likely." The redhead replied with a huff in her voice, she looked out the window with a sigh, it was nice and sunny. Besides, even if she knew that her aunt was right, there was no way that she was going to go and meet the boy that lived a few blocks away. Boys were boys, and all guys were terrifired of her anyways.

"You never know until you try Patricia." With those words Marie walked away, but she pointed towards the door, as if to say for her niece to go outdoors and do something. Patricia picked herself up off of the couch and slipped on a pair combat boots; then she was ran out of the front door. Maybe her Aunt Marie would just leave her alone if she walked to the diner a few streets away. When she came into town with her mum the day before she saw the sign for the diner, and heard her mother mummer something about a lot of teenagers hanging out there. The redhead crossed the road and entered the diner, moments later she was met by the hussel and bedlam of the small building. She looked around the room as a few heads turned to look at her. Their faces went up and down her outfit, and motioned with disscust. See, but she couldn't help, but love her dress style, it was her own. A ripped pair of skinny jeans, black combat boots, a leather jacket, and a darker blue top with a red broken heart on the sleeve. Her makeup was dark, but she didn't wear much, her red hair was curled and the sides were pulled back off of her face.

Her pale green eyes scanned the room, and a few teens caught her eyes. A girl with dirty blonde hair with her bangs pulled back was sitting in a far booth. A boy with dark brown shaggy hair was sitting beside her, he had a book in his hands, and was the chic geek of the five people who sat there. Beside him was a boy with light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. A leather jacket was drapped over his shoulder's with a pair of light skinny jeans, and brown combat boots were on his feet. This boy caught Patricia's eyes, and so did his style, it was similar to her own. ;earbuds stuck out of his ears and he seemed to try and ignore the blonde harried sitting at the table as well. She seemed to be the Barbie style of the group, she had gray eyes and light blonde perfectly styled hair. All she wore was pink, and it was _pink _too. Patricia smiled smugly and sat down in one of the booths near the group. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket to check for any new messgaes from Joy or Mara, but there was nothing, not one. A sigh fell over her lips, and she saw movement across from her. The redhed's green eyes flickered up and there sat the boy with light brown hair and the leather jacket; he sat directly across from her, in her booth. She narrowed her green eyes.

"What do _you_ want?" Her voice came out rude, but he knew that he could handel her.

"Just wanted to say hi." He replied sarcasticly with a sly grin drapped over his lips. Patricia's eyes glanced to the booth that he was sitting at, and his friends were starring at them.

"Did your friends put you up to this?" She questioned the burnette harried boy with a smirk on her lips.

"Actually no, you just seemed lonely." Patricia just rolled her pale green eyes at him, guys were guys and they were all the same.

"As if." She snapped.

"Oh fiesty are we, so who _are_ you?" The redhead crossed her arms over her chest.

"None of your business Slimeball!"

"How ever did you find out my name?" Another sarcastic comment rolled off his pale lips and he placed a hand over his heart. "Name's Eddie by the way, and I think that I can call you Yacker, seeing as you _do _like to talk a lot. Patricia just scoffed and her phone went off.

_Hey Trix, whatcha up to?-Joy. _

smile graced her lips, but her eyes flickered back to the so called Eddie guy. His brown hair was set on his forehead, and he seemed pretty cocky. Maybe they _were_ a bit alike, and maybe her Aunt Marie had been a little bit right as well, but so what? All guys were guys to her. As he got up to leave, and went back to his friends he winked at her. She rolled her eyes. _Weasel_ she thought and quickly texted Joy back.

...

**So Chapter 2 huh? What did you all think, and if you were confused Eddie's friends, were Nina, Fabian, and Amber. Should I add Mick, Willow or KT, because right now I kind of only want to add Willow. Any thoughts? Review! :)**

**Seddielover945.**


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia unlocked her cell phone and let out a sigh as the wind whipped through her red hair. The park bench was cold on her legs, and she could feel the chilliness through her fishnet tights. So far she knew nothing about the country that she was in, but she found herself wanting to be alone. Her aunt was at home, but she had to stay because apparently her friends grandson was coming to fix the kitchen faucet in the afternoon. Out of the corner of her pale green eyes she saw someone take a seat beside her on the park bench. It was a boy, brown hair, she could see his brown eyes when he blinked, and a leather jacket was drapped over his shoulders. She glanced back at her phone screen, and the boy spoke.

"Well of it isn't the Yacker." Her pale eyes flickered to him, and a scowl marked over her lips.

"Oh it's _you_." She said as a smirk appeared on his lips, and he rasied his eyebrows.

"What are you doing at the park of all places, you realize this town has a lot better places to hang out right?" He questioned as moved closer to the redhead on the park bench. Patricia said nothing.

"I could ask you the same thing Slimeball, but I won't." Eddie chuckled.

"You just did. No it's okay, I was supossed to meet a buddy of mine here, but looks like those plans have been canceled." She rasied her eyebrows and moved her curly red hair out of her green eyes.

"What do you mean?" She questioned while wrinkiling up her nose.

"I am going to take you around town and show you the good places to hang out." He offered out his hand to Patricia and stood up.

"I never said that I wanted _to go with you_. What if you're some physco or something." She told him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah sure if I was a physco would I be working for your aunt this afternoon?"

"Your the Grandson?" Patricia's voice dripped with a rude tent and she stood up off of the bench.

"You don't sound to pleased about that, awe Yacker you hurt my feelings." He placed a hand over his heart as he voice dripped with sarcasm. Se rolled her eyes and Eddie started to walk down the dirt path of the park trail, she was beside him.

"So where are we going then Weasel?" Eddie glanced over at the redhead, a smile hung off of his lips and he got a good look at her face. The sun bounced off of her red hair and he grinned, she was pretty, okay maybe was more then pretty, she was beautiful.

"You'll see." He said and their hand bumped together, neither one of them said a thing, but they both felt it. Little did they know that it would become much more then that.

...

Patricia stepped onto the front porch of her Aunt Marie's house, Eddie was beside her as he had to come and fix the kitchen faucet anyways. He sat down beside her on the swing and pushed his foot on the concrete to get them going.

"We should do this again sometime Yacker." The redhead rasied her eyebrows.

"Is this your way of asking me out, because if it is then it sucks." She told him, and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees, and facing Eddie. He rolled his brown eyes and faced her too. He chuckled softly, but he grinned.

"Then it's not, just as friends." She scoffed, but her lips held a smirk.

"I hardly count us a friends."

"Oh really?" He asked scooting closer to her in the swing. She nodded.

"Really Weasel."

...

The redhead flopped back on the couch, and glanced at her aunt, Eddie had left quite sometime ago, so it was just the two of them. Her aunt sent her a smile and set down on the couch beside her.

"So what do you think of Eddie, and don't pertend that I didn't see you two on the porch today." Patricia groaned.

"We are not having this conversation." He aunt laughed and rolled her blue eyes.

"Oh yes we are. So what do you think of him?"

"All guys are guys Aunt Marie, and trust me guys are scared of me, besides Eddie is probably the worst of them all."

"Now I know that's not true Patricia, all guys are different, and well Eddie may not seem very different, but he's had a hard life." She rasied her eyebrows at her aunt and crossed her arms over her chest,

"I'll believe it when I see it." She mumbled. "Besides what about my life, it hasn't been roses and dasies either lately, my father passed away three months ago!" Her voice rasied a little bit and she didn't even know that she was crying until her aunt reached over and brought her into a tight hug.

"Hey Sweetie, I know its hard, but it'll get better I promise. Okay, now you might want to call it a night, you've had a long day." The redhead nodded and made her way to her room down the hallway. But what she didn't know was that Eddie was outside the front door, and he heard the whole conversation.

...

**I aplogoze if this chapter was awful! The next one should be better! Review please! :)**

**Seddielover945.**


	4. Chapter 4

The redheaded British girl found herself awake at three thirty in the morning, and she simply couldn't go back to sleep. Patricia tossed her blankets to the side and crawled out of bed. The red numbers on the alarm clock flashed, and she just let out a deep sigh. The hallway was dark, but she managed to get to the front door, she needed to think. The warm summer air hit her in the face and she took a seat on the porch. With her pale eyes she glanced to see a body laying in the porch swing, she knew the boy through. Her eyes went wide and she went over and slapped Eddie on the forehead, causing his to wake up out of his slumber.

"What do you think you're doing here Slimeball?!" The American blinked his brown eyes and starred up at the redhead before mumbling his responce.

"I left my house key inside, and I came to get it, but I heard your aunt tell you to go to bed, so I didn't want to bother you."

"So you just decided to sleep on the front porch? You couldn't stay with one or your friends or something?" Eddie sat up in the swing and turned to face Patricia who was then sitting beside him. Her red curls were tossled and her pajamia shorts wrinkled. The smug smirk hung off of her lips and the blackish red _Sick Puppies _shirt fit her nicely.

"Let's see, Fabian and both went out of town for the week, my moms working tonight, and there is _no _way that I was going to stay at Amber's." She rolled her green eyes, and then something dawned on her.

"When you said that you heard my aunt tell me to get some rest, how much of the conversation did you hear?" She bit her lip nervously and starred at the brown eyed boy. Somehow she regreated the things that she told her aunt and she didn't want Eddie to know.

"All of it. Nice to know that you don't like me then Yacker." The smirk flew down off of Eddie's lips and Patricia continued to chew on her lip. She knew deep down that she didn't mean any og those things that she said, and she knew that her Aunt Marie had been right. Maybe she should have given Eddie a chance before she judged him.

"Eddie I never meant it like that-" She stopped talking when she saw the smile appear back onto his face.

"Got you." Anger filled her green eyes, there she was trying to apologize, and _boom! _

"Pig!" She screeched as she slapped him roughly on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but you know that I had to do that!" He said defensively with a large grin on his face. She rolled her eyes, and slapped him again.

"Yacker if you don't stop slapping me then you're going to leave a mark!" Eddie said while holding his hands up over his face. He dropped his hands back at his side when he noticed that Patricia had done the same. They sat there in the moonlight on the porch swing until she finally broke the silence between them.

"So when you said that you heard the whole conversation, the did you hear about you know my dad?" Patricia's voice got softer as she spoke and she glanced over at him with hope in her green eyes that he hadn't. Eddie didn't say a word, but he just nodded. Her eyes traced the concrete porch, and she sat and picked at her nail polish. She didn't want him to know, but there they were sitting outdoors at almost four in the morning, and he knew. He knew about her father.

"Hey you alright?" The American boy asked, and all Patricia could do was nod, it was like her voice didn't want to work all of a sudden. "Permission to Yack." He told her, but she didn't. She felt the need to talk to someone at that moment, someone besides her Aunt Maire.

"Hey Eddie?" His brown eyes flashed up at the redhead. It was the first time she had called him Eddie, ever so he knew it must have been important.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Do you mind if I talk to you?"

"No not at all." He replied and watched her bring her knees up to her chest, and bite her lip once more. Her curls fell in her face, and he had a strange urge to brush them away, but he didn't. They sat in the silence of the night again for a few short moments, and he could tell that she was lost deep in her own thoughts. He could tell that she missed her father even without being told, because well he knew how it felt to miss someone like that, he knew how it felt to loose a father, not in death, but in life.

"I know you miss you're dad Patricia." Patricia's pale eyes looked at him, and she offered him a smile.

"How do you know that?" She questioned.

"I can just tell. When I was younger, my father left my mom and I. There were no warnings no explainations, nothing. I was maybe seven at the time, I pleaded with my mom for days to give me some kind of explanation, but she never did." He looked closely at the redhead, and he could tell that she was trying really hard to hold back tears. He had only met her a few days ago, but just by a look he could tell that she _never cried_.

"At least you have a father." She whispered softly, with a horase voice. He scooted a bit closer to her in the swing.

"Hey, I know you miss him now, but it does get better." She just nodded and wiped at her face.

"Sorry, I _never _do this type of thing." Eddie chucked a bit to lighten the mood.

"Oh and Yacker just so you know, this was the best date of my life."

"This _was not _a date!" She said with a small smile hanging on her lips.

"Well we can make it one?" She slapped him on the arm again.

"Did I leave a mark yet?" Her tone turned sarcastic in a matter of seconds, and she laughed.

"Shut up." He replied and nudged her with his arm, and knocked her out of the swing.

"Hey!" She said and slapped him one more time, and got back into the swing beside the American boy. Eddie just laughed and rolled his brown eyes at the redhead.

"Oh and just so we're clear this _was not a date_!"

...

**...**

**So did anyone catch The Last Song reference? Huh? :) What did you all think? **

**Seddielover945.**


	5. Chapter 5

The blanket rolled off of the redhead, and she moved to roll out of her bed. Patricia removed the pajamas and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark purple and red plaid top, along with a black pair of combat boots. She pulled her tousled curls up into a messy pigtail, and added some mascara to her eyes. Patricia bit back a yawn, and added eyeliner as well. Her aunt had left for work, and the clock stroke ten in the morning. She glanced out the window of her room just before she disappeared out of it. The warm summer air was cool on her arms, and face; The red harried girl made her way down the road only stopping to look around for just a bit. Her phone beeped inside her pocket, and she reached down to take it out.  
One new message. Number Unknown.  
Meet me at the dinner, I want you to meet some people. Eddie.  
A smile crossed her pale lips, and she crossed the street in her boots. She could see the dinner form in the distance, and she crossed the next road in front of her. Patricia opened the door to the dinner, but not before sliding he cell phone back into her pocket of the jeans. Her pale green eyes scanned the room, and Eddie yelled her name. She turned her body around to see the brown harried American boy smirking at her. He sat with his friends, the blonde harried girl, the dirty blonde, the nerdy dark headed boy. Eddie waved her over, and she slid in the booth beside him. He smirked at her, and sent her a wink.  
"Hey Yacker." He said, but Patricia saw Amber raise her eyebrow.  
"Your name is Yacker?" The redhead held back a laugh, yet she turned to the blonde harried girl, who was clearly wearing way to much pink for Patricia's liking.  
"No." Patricia replied, "My name is Patricia, but doofus over here keeps calling me Yacker for no apparent reason." She elbowed Eddie in his side, and smirked lightly at him. The American rolled his brown eyes, and turned back to his friends.  
"Ignore her last comment." Patricia rolled her pale green eyes, and slapped him on the shoulder. He turned to face her as he raised his eyebrows.  
"Did I leave a mark?" She questioned with a playful smirk rested on her lips, and Eddie just grinned. Amber shot the two a look.  
"Mark?"She asked as she flipped her blonde hair over one of her shoulders.  
"Never mind." Patricia said as her only attempt to change the subject. Eddie cleared his throat and spoke up once more.  
"So these are my friends, Amber." He pointed to the blonde who only sent the redhead a glowing smile. "Nina." The dirty blonde headed girl nodded, and waved slightly. "and Fabian." The dark harried boy raised his head from a book that he was clearly engrossed in, and smiled a bit,  
"He's kind of word nerd." Eddie told her, just as Fabian started to protest in his own defense.  
"Hey I am not, I just like the library!" Nina rolled her blue-green eyes, and took a sip of the soda that was sitting in front of her on the table. Patricia found herself laughing, and Eddie just sent her another wink.

* * *

Patricia laughed and turned to look at Eddie as the two of them continued to walk along the sidewalk. He had offered to walk her back to her aunts after they left the dinner a bit earlier that same day She but back the grin that was tempted to form on her lips, and spoke up over the silence of them walking.; their feet trudged over the pavement in simple steps.  
"So I guess your friends seem pretty cool then." Patricia said as she looked at him. Eddie shrugged.  
"They are once you get to know them, but Amber can be kind of annoying sometimes." Patricia only chuckled as Eddie continued to talk. "Fabian is kind of book-worm, and he has a total obvious crush on Nina, but he's to chicken to tell her. Anyone could figure it out even after just a little while, but Nina however, couldn't be any more oblivious to the whole idea." The redhead nodded as they both kept on walking. She had known him for about a week then, but her aunt had filled her in on something's.  
"So thanks for walking with me." Patricia said trying not to be awkward. Eddie just nodded and ran a hand through his chestnut colored locks of hair.  
"Sure thing Yacker." He answered with a small smile on his lips. She nodded and their hands bumped together. A smirk crept up on the redheads face, and she mumbled a small sorry. Eddie only nodded, and spoke up again.  
"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Patricia shrugged.  
"No idea." Eddie took up at this offer.  
"Do you maybe want to do something." She narrowed her eyes at the American boy.  
"What did you have in mind Slimeball?" He chuckled a bit.  
"I plan to take you on a hike." Her eyebrows rose.  
"Seriously?" A smirk appeared on his lips.  
"No." She rolled her eyes and slapped him on the shoulder.  
"You suck." And she stuck out her tounge at him, only trudging up the steps to her Aunt Marie's house, leaving Eddie to follow closely behind her, with a playful smirk on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

The tears ran down her face as she looked over the pictures of her father. She let out a sigh and pulled her red curls up into messy ponytail. She wiped the makeup away from under her eyes, and pulled her legs underneath her .

"I bet he would be proud of you." Eddie's voice behind her caused her to jump. Her curls hit her neck as she looked up at him.

"Thanks, but I really doubt it." Eddie shook his head, and knealed down beside her on the porch of her aunt's house.

"No. I think he would, if he's anything like you, I'll bet he would." Patricia rasied her eyebrows, and wiped underneath her eyes again. Eddie crossed his legs and looked over at the redhead. Her face was makeup streaked, and blotchy.

"So what are you doing here, It's nearly ten o'clock." She motioned to the stars above them in the sky.

"I forgot my house key." She reached into her pocket and handed it back to him.

"I thought you might want it." Eddie smirked and thanked her, and he ran his fingers through his hair. He took the picture of her father out of her grasp, and looked at it.

"You look like him." Patricia nodded.

"I get that a lot." Eddie smirked again, and played with her thumb. Patricia yawned silently, and turned to face Eddie. There was a smile on his pale lips, and he was watching her every move. He twisted his head down, and Patricia felt herself lean in; she felt his breath on her face.

"Eddie." She breathed, and their noses touched. Their lips were cenimeter's apart, and she smiled a little bit.

"Yes Yacker?" He played with her fingers, and they curled around his own. Patricia leaned in a bit more, and their lips hit. He pulled back to catch the glimmer in her pale green eyes, yet her wrapped his arms around her. Eddie pressed his lips to her temple.

"He would be proud of you."

* * *

"So what do you think?" Amber questioned Patricia and Nina, as she showed off her newly bought outfit. Nina nodded softly, but out of the corner of her eyes Patricia could tell that it was not her style.

"To _pink_." Patricia answered as Amber simply shook her head at the redhead.

"Well I like it." Patricia sighed and flopped back in the chair in the shopping center. A whole day of being dragged into shopping with Eddie's friends had tired her out. Just to be clear though it was not Eddie's idea, the girls had asked her on their own. She bit down on her lip as she thought of the American, and she held back the smile that wanted to form. Thankfully though, neither girl noticed the look on the redhead's face. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly texted Eddie.

_Come save me Slimeball._

She hit the send button and waited for him to reply. Truth be told, she didn't know where they stood, they had kissed the other night, but since then she hadn't seen him that much. She wasn't going to lie to herself though, she had felt something when they kissed, and it was a good something.

_I know, Fabian told me the girls dargged you out on a shopping trip, and I know that you are suffering. Make up an excuse or something, and come meet me outside. _

_Will do. _Patricia quickly texted back, and slid her cell phone back into her pocket of her jeans.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom." Nina nodded and looked up from the shirt that was in her hand. Patricia quickly slipped out of the store, and out into the mall. It was a Monday, so it wasn't very busy. She made her way out into the parking lot in a minute or so. Eddie was standing with a leather jacket drapped over his shoulders, and a smirk on his lips.

"Thank you!" Patricia said with a sigh as she ran over to him.

"Hey I had to save you didn't I?"

* * *

**So what do you all think? R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So are you going back to England for the fall?" Patricia nodded as they both walked back to her Aunt Marie's. Eddie rolled his brown cocca eyes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her off of the road.

"Where are you taking me?" Her red curls started to fall out of the bun as Eddie pulled her up at flight of stairs. Her converse stepped on the fire escape and she swiftly followed Eddie. As they reached the foot top he pulled her down another flight of stairs. "Eddie where are we going?"

"You'll see." The building was dark, and airy as he flicked on a light switch. Below them stood the crystal blue water of the city pool. Patricia's pale eyes danced over to the American, and she looked at her cell phone. 10:43.

"Are you sure that we're supposed so be here?" A smirk fell on Eddie's lips, and he lifted his tee shirt over his head. "Eddie!" He shook his head, and his brown hair flopped over his eyes. His shoes slipped off, and he jumped off of the platform. His body hit the water with a splash, and he came up with a grin.

"Come on Yacker!" He opened his arms as if he was going to catch her if she jumped. The redhead shook her head. "Patricia!"

"You asked for it Miller!" Patricia flung off her converse and shoes, but she jumped in the water with a splash. She pulled on Eddie's foot, and pulled him under with her.

* * *

"So what was your father like?" Eddie questioned as the two of them laid on the concrete outside of the pool. Patricia wrung out her red hair, and rolled over to face him. She smiled at the thought.

"He was _always_ cracking jokes, and he made me feel like I was important. My mother was always the one to choose Piper for everything. My dad would take me fishing every summer, and I get my stubborn side from him. He could always make someone laugh, always." Eddie smiled softly and moved a wet piece of hair out of her green eyes. He moved his head to where he was closer to her.

"So Yacker," He smirked and ducked his head in to where their lips were only cenimeters apart. "How do you like America so far?"

"It's nice." She whispered.

"But not as nice as me though right?" Eddie's voice got deeper as he hissed the words, it sent chills down the redhead'spine.

"Shut up!" She said in a playful, rude tone. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Make me." He hissed. Patricia placed her hand over Eddie's mouth.

"That is not what I meant." She shook her head, and bit her lip. Eddie leaned forward ans kissed her on the mouth.

"I can't." Eddie twisted his face.

"What do you mean Yacker?" His voice was soft, and he stroked her cheek with his fingers. "You can't what?" Patricia bit her lip again, and turned away from him.

"Patricia." Eddie pleaded as he placed his fingers under her chin to turn her back to face him. "Tell me, you can tell me." She smiled just a tad bit.

"You don't know anything about me Eddie." His lips tweaked up into a smile.

"Well tell me then."

"You wouldn't want to know," The redhead told him. "Trust me." Eddie shook his head.

"But I do," He played with a strand of her red hair. "I really do."

"Okay." She whispered, and crossed her legs.

"When I was ten, my mother was a major alcoholic, my father and I got closer until my mother found some rehab center. For some reason after that she always chose my sister over me. When my father died a couple of months back, I felt like maybe my mother would go down the drinking road again. I prayed that she wouldn't. One night, Piper was at a friends, and it was only my mother and I at home. I found her in the kitchen drinking a bottale of whiskey. She's going there again." Her voice softened, as she ended. Eddie sat there and listened, he let it soak it, she did have a rough past, and he knew why she was hesitent to trust anyone, but maybe, just maybe he coul fix that.


	8. Chapter 8

"So Yacker do you think you could maybe take me up for that date now?" He played with his thumbs as the two of them sat on the swing on her aunts porch. She rolled her pale eyes and moved her curls out of her eyes

"I guess so," She bit her lip. "What did you have in mind Weasel?" Eddie rolled his eyes, but he turned to her "Whatever you want to do," She smacked Eddie's arm lightly, and laid her head in his lap. The redheads curls fell out of her face, and all over his lap. He twirled one around his finger, as he smirked slightly.

"It doesn't matter what we do Slimeball," Patricia whispered. "I don't really care," She glanced up at him. He continued to play with her curls.

"I'll take you up on that over Yacker," Eddie chuckled as a silence fell over them.

"Hey Eddie?" The redhead questioned.

"Hmm?"

"When you said that your father left you and your mother when you were young, what did you mean?" He sighed a bit, and fingered her curls some more. He smiled a tiny bit, as the tips of his mouth curved up. He didn't speak for a while, so Patricia spoke up.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, "was that to personal?" She bit the inside of her cheek. She could feel his brown eyes as they glanced upon her. She wasn't normally all soft, but Eddie brought that out of her.

"No it's alright," Eddie answered quickly with a smug smile. "Besides, you told me about your past, I guess it's time for me to tell me about mine,"

"Eddie, are you sure it's okay?"

"Yacker," Eddie pushed "it's fine," Patricia nodded.

"Alright,"

"No seriously it's fine, if we're gonna make this work then we do need to know eachothers past,"

"Who says we're a this Edison?" Patricia's voice held a teasing tone and she grinned. Her green eyes flickered up to Eddie's for a mere five or so seconds. He grinned and opened his mouth to speak.

"When I was five, my father, Eric Sweet, fled the country. He left my mom and I behind, being the five year old that I was, I begged my mother for answers, but I never received any," He paused to take a breath, "After my sixth birthday, his letters started to pour in to our mailbox, I replied, and knew nothing of what happened between he and my mother. It went on for years, the letters, but when I was ten, they stopped. Completely.

There were no phone calls, emails, letters, nothing. Ever since that day when they stopped, I've blamed him, it was all his fault that our family split apart, all his fault, he left us, alone and I wanted, I knew that he would have came back if he really truly cared about my mom, but the truth was he didn't have the heart to show back up, if not for my mother, but for me. He doesn't love me Patricia, he never did, and he never will," Eddie's voice trailed off, and she shifted beside him. Patricia bit her lip, her arms wrapped around his torso, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Eddie you know that's not true, I'm sure he had a reason," The American shook his head.

"Thanks, but I'm not so sure about that," She sent him a weak grin.

"Just try not to think about it so much,"

"No promises," He answered. "So have you talke to any of your British friends lately?" Eddie questioned, changing the subject.

"They have names you know," Her voice dripped with a tad bit of a fake rude tone, and she flashed him a smirk. He smiled a bit, his father slowly disapeering into the deep thoughts of his mind.

"Oh I know, but I just like to see your reaction,"

"Weasel!" She shot, her eyes teasing him. "Anyways, yeah their fine, Joys been bugging me about what this place is like, most of the normal," He nodded.

"So have you mentioned me yet?" A shy look appeared on her face. "You haven't have you?" He smiled a little.

"Mabye not, but its Joy, and I love her to death, but if you knew her then you knew that she would make it a huge deal, and I'm not sure I want that," Eddie kissed her forehead.

"Nah it's okay," We'll at least he understood.

* * *

I seriously love you guys! Angel Eyes hit 103 reviews! :) You all are the best! Keep it up, don't worry I'll update soon! :)


	9. Chapter 9

'Urggh!" Patricia huffed as she fell back on to her bed at her aunt's house. She rubbed her eyes with her hands, and glanced around the room. It was a complete and utter mess, clothes were scattered everywhere. Her stomach flipped as she thought of what was going to go down by six thirty on that same night. Eddie was taking her out on their first date, and truth be told, she had no idea where he was taking her.

She heard her Aunt Marie enter the room, and she looked at the redhead on the bed.

"Having a little trouble?" Patricia only nodded.

"More like a lot," She replied sheepishly, her fingers ran through her hair, and her elbows hit the mattress when her arms fell back to her sides. Marie smiled softly, and helped her niece off of the bed.

"Come on, I have something that I want to show you," The redhead smiled softly, and followed her aunt out of her bedroom.

She found herself standing in the hallway closet, and she turned to her Aunt Marie.

"I'm in a closet?" It wa more like a question as Patricia turned to face her aunt.

"Hold on," Marie said as she rummaged through the closet. "I know its in here someplace."

It took Marie and Patricia twenty minutes to find what they were looking for, a gray tank top with a ruffle going from the top to the bottom. Patricia disapeered back up the stairs to get changed.

Patricia pulled on the top and a pair of darker skinny jeans. She grabbed her black combat boots and tucked her jeans into them. Her red curls fell over her shoulders naturally, and she knew that Eddie liked it that way. She braided her bangs and pulled them back on the side of her head. She smiled to herself in the mirror and stepped up to do her makeup.

Since she got to the states, it was one of the first times that she cared how she really looked. The makeup was simple, gray eye shadow, black eye liner, a touch of clear lip gloss. She pulled her hair back and changed the earring in her cartilage to a black ringed heart. Patricia smiled as she heard a knock on the door. She grabbed her leather jacket off of her bed and strolled down the stairs.

Patricia bit her lip as she rounded the corner to meet Eddie. She could hear him laugh as he chatted with her aunt. Her eyes met with his as a smile appeared on his lips.

"Hey Yacker," He said as she walked down beside him.

"Slimeball," Patricia answered as she watched his eyes dance over her. A smirk tugged at the American's lips and he offered out his hand for the redhead to take. And she did. Her Aunt smiled as she watched them walk out the front door.

"You look really great tonight Yacker," Eddie told her as he climbed in the drivers seat of his truck and shut the door. Patricia smirked.

"You too Kruger, so where are you taking me?" Eddie smirked as he glanced at her.

"You'll see," She smacked him on the arm. "Hey watch it! I'm driving here!" Patricia rolled her green eyes.

"I can see that,"

* * *

"So," Patricia said as she bit info her sandwich. She looked over at Eddie and then to the grassy hills behind them. "How did you ever plan this Kruger?"

"I pulled a few strings, and Nina helped me set it up," She nodded, but felt a pang in her chest as she ate the last few bites of her turkey and cheese. "Do you like it?" Eddie questioned with a smug smile, she wasn't like any of the other girls that she knew, and he liked that.

"What do you think?" She teased with a smirk.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Eddie said as he glanced at her again. The sun was starting to set behind them in the clouds and down over the horizon.

"Smile Eddie!" She rolled her eyes as she pulled out her phone. Eddie pulled a goofy grin, but just before she snapped the flash he pulled the phone out of her fingers and before she could say a word he pulled her to his side and told her to smile. The flash went off and their smiling faces appeared on the screen.

"One more," He said as he pulled her in for a kiss and as their lips touched, the flash on her phone went off with a _click_

* * *

_**Another chapter down and don't worry there's a few more to go. I already have plans for a sequel to this story! Unless you all don't want one. So review please! The next chapter should be up soon! :) **_

_**Seddielover945. **  
_


	10. Chapter 10

It all happened so fast, her father's death had been over a period, but in a period of three seconds _it happened_. They had been going strong for a month, and she was dreading going back to England at the end of the summer.

A smile caught on the redhead's lips, as she stuffed her fingers into her pockets. First she heard the yelling, then a preppy blonde's voice came next. Out of her curious mind she stuck her head around the corner, she reconized Eddie's jacket right away, but the girl, she did not. Patricia watched the scene play out, and she knew it was trouble, she new he was trouble, but she stayed. It had been a mistake.

"But Eddie you said that you loved me!" The blonde flew herself forward, and Eddie didn't back away.

_Breathe Patricia Breathe, it's probably not what you think it is. _She told herself, as she bit down on her lip.

"Jessica!" Eddie growled.

Then it was all like slow motion, it all happened so fast, and the feeling she have was like a ton of bricks had just knocked her out. She watched the so called girl's lips hit Eddie's, and the worst of it all she watched Eddie kiss her back. The tears formed in her pale eyes, and ran down. She felt the pain all over again, but this time, it was worse. It felt worse..

Her combat boots hit the ground, and she knew that Eddie had turned around; he saw her red curls spin off her neck, and hit it again. She ran the two blocks down to her Aunt Marie's, Patricia could hear Eddie's feet behind her.

"Yacker wait!" But she didn't wait, she didn't turn around.

The front door to her aunt's house slammed, and her body flew into her ,red painted, room seconds after she entered the house.

"Patricia wait, please just let me explain!" She turned to see that Eddie had followed her, his voice was pleading with her, but she chose to blow up in his face. She wiped her face.

"You creep, I trusted you!-"

"Patricia I-" She cut him off.

"You wanna know the worst part of it? You were the first person that I truly trusted since my father's death.. I _never_ want to see you again! Just get out." Patricia's voice broke on the last sentance, but Eddie did as he was told. She slammed the door shut to her room as loud as she could manage. The tears rolled out as soon as she fell onto her bed.

She heard her aunt's footsteps enter the room, and she breathed out the only words that she could.

"I trusted him Aunt Marie."

* * *

The next thing that she remembered was waking up with her her face in her pillow the following morning blanket was wrapped over her body, and she had slept in her clothes from the pervious day. Even from having her face stuffed into a pillow she could feel the makeup as it smeared down her cheekbones. She bit her lip and rose her head out of the pillow.

It had happened, it wasn't just a dream, Eddie had kissed a different girl. A girl that wasn't her. No she wasn't going to start crying again, because if she did the tears were never going to stop. Patricia bit down hard on her lip, and forced herself off of her bed, she threw the blanket back.

She passed the nightstand dresser as she made her way to the bathroom, she was right, she looked terrible. Her makeup was smeared, masscara underneath her eyes, hair red curls were matted. She shook her head and bit the inside of her cheek. Why did Eddie make her act like that?

"Patricia, I know you probably don't feel like it, but can you come downstairs?" Her aunts voice rang in her ears as she nodded. Her reflection in the mirror made her frown, she really did look awful!

"I'll be right there!" She yelled as she yanked open her dresser drawers. Patricia flung a pair of black skinny jeans onto the floor, her underclothes, a sliver half top, a gray tank top. She ran to the bathroom to wash off her face, and she pulled on her clothes, along with a pair of ankle socks. Patricia pulled her matted curls into ponytail, and ran downstairs.

She saw the red hair of the women, her smile, and she knew who it was. Her Mother.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mum, what are you doing here?" She bit the inside of her cheek. Her mum was supposed to be in England, not in America. She didn't move from her spot, it wasn't that her mother scared her, but it made her nervous to be back in the presence of the women who was an alcoholic. She glanced to her aunt, and Marie offered her a smug smile.

"I wanted to see you Patricia, and your sister is coming back home for the rest of the summer break, she wants to see you," The redhead held back a breath, her mum wanted her to come home, back to England. She simply nodded.

"Back to England?" The women nodded.

"Yes, I know you probably miss it there considering that you didn't want to come here in the first place," No. She didn't want to go back.

Her mind drifted to Eddie, sure he lied and cheated, but she was going to miss him whether she wanted to admit it out loud or not. She shut her eyes and let it all sink in. She didn't want to go, but did she really have a choice, no. No she didn't.

"When do we fly back?" She opened her pale eyes to glance at her mother.

"Tomorrow, I talked Joy and she really misses you,"

"Yeah I miss Joy too," Patricia replied quickly, but it was a lie. Sure Joy crossed her thoughts, but she didn't really miss her all that much. She bit her lip as her mothet turned back to your aunt. She ran up the stairs to pack her things. It was true, she was really leaving, and she didn't plan on saying goodbye to Eddie, no matter how much it was killing her.

* * *

The next morning, Patricia found herself awake bright and early, too early for her liking, three A.M. She tossed her sheets to the side of her crawledout of her bed. She crept past her mother and onto the front porch. She took a seat in the porch swing and pulled her knees up to her chest. As she wrapped her arms around her knees, se placed her chin on top. She couldn't help, but think of Eddie. It was like the porch was their place, but the thing was, he wasn't there.

"Oh Eddie," She mumbled, it was different now, he wasn't there, but she was leaving soon, and there was no turning back now.

Her Aunt Marie woke her up at seven, she found her niece curled up on the porch.

"Patricia sweetie time to wake up," The redhead woke out of her slumber, she rubbed her pale eyes and followed her aunt inside the house.

"Are you all packed?" She nodded towards her mother, and ran up the stairs to get changed. She pulled on a pair of jeans, a white tank top, and a red thick strap one over the top. Her leather jacket became drapped over her shoulders, and she skipped on a pair of combat boots.

She looked at herself as she stepped out to leave the room. This summer had changed her, and it was a summer that she wasn't going to change for anything. She knew that even after what happened her feelings for Eddie wern't going to change. He had hurt her, but she knew her feelings. She said thar she wouldn't let a summer change her, she knew deep down that it changed how she was forever. Her finger hovered over Eddie's contact as she went to leave. No. She couldn't call him, no matter how she felt, she was leaving America, and that wasn't going to change.

* * *

As she climbed on the plane and took a seat beside her mum her phone went off.

_Eddie. _

__She bit down on her lip as the picture if the two of them popped up, and let her phone go to voicemail.

"Hey Yacker, I wouldn't blame you if you hate me right now, infact, I understand. Your Aunt told be you were leaving, and I'm sorry that you didn't come to say goodbye. I know that your probably angry, but I want you to know, I'll never forget you Patricia, and just so you know, I was falling for you Yacker," She bit her lip again as the voicemail cut off, and she looked out the window as the plane took off, she shut off her phone.

* * *

**And The End! Thank you so much you guys! I had a blast writing this story, and don't worry, the sequel should be up soon! Love you all! **

**Seddielover945 **


	12. Chapter 12

**The sequel is now up, it's called Goodbye Town! Go and check it out! :) **

**Seddielover945.**


End file.
